What You Did in the Dark
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The McCall pack sets their differences aside to band together as one, protecting the one person they all care about. Cora returns, and with a surprise that no one saw coming. Scira, Stydia, Alisaac, & more. R&R!
1. Am I in Trouble?

**I don't know about you guys, but I miss Cora AND the last episode had my mind reeling with more ideas! I still can't believe that Malia is Peter's daughter! But since we've just found out, I hope Malia's character will be explored this season.**

**Personally for me I don't think she's a replacement; and I see that a lot on Tumblr. People saying that Malia is replacing Cora, who replaced Erica, and all this craziness.**

**And I'm just like...can't we all just love each other?**

**Plus we have fanfiction, which is why I'm here ;3**

* * *

"_Really_," said a familiar voice, and Allison and Lydia were the first to whirl around in their seats. Kira's reaction was the slowest at the three, but the Hale vibe was still there in the girl who approached them, clad in a leather jacket and v-neck t-shirt. "I leave the country for two seconds, and you kids are _still_ finding the dead bodies?"

"Cora!" the huntress and the banshee exclaimed, jumping out of their seats to hug the she-wolf. Cora's lips twitched at the corners, returning the hugs half-heartedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Allison.

"Yeah, I thought you were in South America for good?" said Lydia. Cora arched an eyebrow. "What? I'm just saying what Scott said what Derek said. Does Derek even know you're here?"

"Not yet, but I bet he'll pick up my scent," said Cora. She finally spotted the new addition to the McCall pack, acknowledging her with a head nod. "Who are you?"

"This," said Lydia, walking back to stand behind the kitsune to put her hands on her shoulders, "is Kira. She's the new apple to Scott's pie."

"Ah." Cora nodded again, this time briefly pointing to herself as she added, "Derek's sister."

"He-ey!" Kira exclaimed sheepishly, responding to Lydia's comment once she got it.

"What's your deal?" Cora pressed. "Can't be part of the pack if there's something not wrong with you."

"But Stiles is-" Lydia started, and she received pointed looks before she could finish. Before recent events, it was easy to say that there was something wrong with Stiles.

"Word on the street is that your little boyfriend has gone off the deep end," said Cora, bringing a faint blush to Lydia's cheeks. "I'm taking it that you guys have a plan?" The girls were silent. "Thought so. That's why I'm here." She walked over, slinging one leg over the seat so she could sit down across from Kira. Lydia's hands squeezed Kira's shoulders reassuringly; she knew how intimidating it is to have a stare down with a Hale. "Now._ Kira_," Cora said, sounding out her name. "What are you?"

"A kitsune," said Kira automatically. _Wait, what if she wanted to know my nationality?...Of course she doesn't_.

"Do you know what kind you are?"

"No...do you?"

Cora smirked. "Maybe."

"Ugh! What is it with the Hales knowing things you don't?" she asked herself rhetorically.

"I know, right?" said Lydia offhandedly.

"Still here," Cora interjected.

"You still haven't told us the real reason you're here," said Allison, and the other two nodded.

Cora's face fell slightly, a small glint in her eye that they all caught. "You all know my sweet Uncle Peter, don't you?"

"Sweet Uncle Peter my a-" Allison mumbled under her breath, but a look from Kira left that very unlady like sentence unfinished.

"She was probably being sarcastic," Kira whispered.

"Yes, because Uncle Peter would rather spend his time picking roses instead of tearing out throats," Cora rolled her eyes. "We've been in touch, and he's been keeping me posted. I was already thinking of returning, but then..."

"But then what?" said Kira.

Cora's gaze flickered to hers. "But then I met someone."

"Who?"

.

"Am I in trouble?" Stiles asked from where he sat. All the wolves in the room just stared at him-well, more like glowered or glared in some cases-keeping their distance but a close eye on him as well.

Scott wished he could answer him properly. But what could he say to his best friend? He wasn't giving up on him that easily. Stiles was his best friend; his brother. He didn't care what he had to go through to get him back, but he'll do it if that meant it'll free Stiles of the nogitsune. And the only way to make sure that Stiles won't hurt anybody is if he and the male members of his pack watched him.

It was a tricky thing to decipher. You never knew if this was Stiles talking or the nogitsune pretending to be Stiles. It was so easy for the evil fox to take over, and you could never tell when it was happening.

"What do you think, idiot?" said Aiden. He and Ethan stood nearby with their arms crossed, looks stern. They didn't trust Stiles but they trusted Scott and that was good enough for them. Scott believed that the boy he grew up with was still in there, just trapped in his own body while someone else pulled the strings, and was determined to get him out. Ethan believed that more than Aiden did to an extent, but the gentler twin kept that to himself.

"We're just here to make sure you don't, you know, turn on us," said Ethan. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, but he will if he had to. No questions asked.

"But how can you tell it's me?" Stiles asked worriedly. Negative emotions are what triggers the nogitsune in the first place, so he was trying to stay on the positive side of things. He thought about what made him happy, like the fact that Scott was in the room and still there for him, and maybe he'll get to see a strawberry blonde today...

"We don't know," said Isaac. He was completely healed now, after appearing well enough to go home from the hospital; the McCalls took care of him until he was back on his feet. He recovered a lot faster in a homey environment. "But if you do try to attack us, I won't not defend myself." Scott looked over at him. "Just saying," Isaac added, and Scott's lips twitched at the corners. The true alpha knew that his beta was trying to get along with his other best friend, which was genuinely appreciated.

"We'll know," said Derek. He was like the big brother of the pack, in a weird twisted way, but since he knew Scott and Stiles for the longest he knew from the beginning that he had to protect them. He told Scott from the beginning that they were pack brothers, and, despite their differences and his tendencies of being annoying, the same goes for Stiles. His relationship with Isaac was a bit more complicated, but they were still allies to say the least. And he didn't fully trust the twins, but that was nothing new.

Scott leaned down, placing a firm hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You're gonna be okay. We'll protect you, no matter what. Whatever happens, just know that we're here for you, no matter what you do. We've done terrible things too."

Stiles forced a smile, hoping it was believable, and patted Scott on the back. His brother believed in him. Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope left for him.


	2. Pack Meeting

**Hey guys! :} Thank you so much for your feedback. Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

The group of females headed up to Derek's loft, all speechless from the shocking news they had just heard. They decided to come over since they didn't see the boys all day, some more eager than others to get upstairs.

Kira was anxious. The last time she saw Stiles...things hadn't gone so well. She knew that it was the nogitsune controlling him. She understood that. He was still her friend, and she still cared about him, despite the short span of knowing him.

Did he feel the same about her?

As if reading her thoughts and knowing her insecurities, she felt someone squeeze her hand-Lydia.

Kira met the banshee's gaze, returning the pressure gently, thanking the strawberry blonde silently. The kitsune also felt the huntress' fingers brush her arm. She appreciated her friends' concerns and small shows of affection. They were there for her. They felt exactly the same.

Lydia was even more worried, for a reason she didn't even know. She was aching to see Stiles. It's been days, and all she has been getting were text updates from her wolf boys and leading people to dead ends. _And she had been so sure he would be there_...

She missed him. And her body felt constricted every time she thought about him.

Allison also had someone she hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Isaac. Looking at his still, charred body in the hospital haunted her thoughts and dreams. She longed to see him. They haven't had time to explore more in their new somewhat relationship.

Subconsciously, their grips tightened on the kitsune for support. In response, Kira drew back her arms to lace all of their fingers together. Her heart fluttered at the anticipation of seeing Scott again since that night. She was so scared for him, and then she found herself doing things she had never done before...

Cora was silent, trailing behind the handheld trio to her old, brief home. The female Hale was the one to step ahead and slide the door open.

.

"Ahh, the she-wolf returns," Aiden sneered at the sight of her with them. "How's your head?"

"Aiden..." Ethan warned as Cora snarled in his brother's direction.

During their little spat, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac noticeably stood up straighter. Allison went to Isaac, and they grasped each other's arms as they gazed deeply into the other's pools. Kira and Scott smiled at each other, bashfully approaching one another.

And Lydia went straight for Stiles, her eyes glued to his. Stiles didn't know what to expect, the last being a hug, which she was now giving him. Because of her height, he felt her lean up into their embrace. The shock was written all over his face. But they had been separated for too long, and he missed the comfort of her presence and her sweet smelling hair. His arms gradually wrapped around her, a smile twitching his lips.

Derek pulled his little sister to him for a side hug, the latter now pouting in her brother's arms. "Enough," he added.

"Aw, c'mon, you know I'm kidding-" Aiden started.

"You put me in the _hospital!"_ Cora pulled away from Derek to snap.

"Did I say sorry for that?"

Cora's eyes flashed, baring her canines at him and growled.

Aiden's now wolf blue eyes rivaled her firey golden orbs, his fangs digging into his bottom lip as he smirked at her. "C'mon."

Cora started for Aiden, but Scott beat them both to it, his eyes red as he let out a short howl of authority. Kira looked from the true alpha to the two wolves that decided it was best to stay on Scott's good side, and tried not to smile. She failed miserably.

"Be nice," Scott told Aiden, then turned to Cora and continued, "I know you don't like each other, but the twins are on our side now. So..."

"Whatever," Cora said nonchalantly. But her eyes narrowed when Aiden looked at her the wrong way. "Let's just cut to the chase." She met another set of brown eyes. "Stilinski."

Stiles waved sheepishly. "He-ey."

He then looked down at the strawberry blonde now holding his hand, which he had no problem with.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"A bunch-a werewolves babysitting me?" said Stiles. "I'm just _great_."

"Make that six wolves, a hunter, a kitsune, and a banshee," Lydia finished with a index finger to his chest.

Stiles looked dopey for a second, before his attention was averted. "Hey, uh, Kira! I'm sorry about the whole-"

"Don't worry about it," Kira addressed him warmly.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Thanks, muffin."

Kira giggled, and the sound had Scott's gaze on her in seconds. "How's your tummy?" she asked him timidly.

Scott smiled down at her. "Completely healed. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. Stiles didn't do anything wrong. I want to help in any way I can."

Scott stretched his fingers, lacing them together with hers. He nodded, but Kira knew better. She boldly leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the cheek for reassurance and to emphasize her point.

Scott, pleasantly surprised, smiled and blushed faintly at her actions. He liked Kira, way more than he should, and strong feelings for her were already bubbling under the surface. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to protect her, to hold her; kiss her blushing face whenever she got embarrassed, or when she was just being cute.

Controlling all these urges whenever he saw her was, if not, _slightly_ difficult.

Kira blushed herself, giving his hand one more squeeze before she walked across the room towards the twins to talk to them. Scott watched her leave, and by then, Stiles and Allison approached him.

"You guys ready?" Allison asked.

"No," they both said, and she grinned, pulling each male to her for a group hug. The embrace was returned from the last two parties, arms locked, hands clenching skin that didn't belong to them.

"We can do this," said Scott, he and Stiles giving Allison's back a few soothing strokes at the apparent unease written on her face. "I know we can."

"We can do this," Allison echoed, nodding to herself.

The two looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Yeah. Uh. What she said." Stiles awkwardly cleared his throat, and his two best friends laughed.

* * *

**After tonight's episode, I just HAD to update! Lemme know your thoughts!**


	3. Oh Hale No

**Hey guys! You've been amazing for waiting. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"It's gonna get dark soon," the pack heard Kira from where she stood at the window, looking at the gradually setting sun.

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to steady his hammering heart. To say he was nervous or scared was the understatement of the century.

Lydia approached him then, a manicured hand stretched out to him. His eyes drifted up to meet her gaze, already extending his own hand.

"Come with me?" she said, and he let her pull him to his feet, following her out of the room, their fingers intertwined.

Scott joined Kira at the window, taking her hand. Kira laced their fingers.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked her softly.

Kira nodded, fearing that her voice would betray her.

"Kira." She turned around just as Cora approached them. "Can you fight?"

"Fight?" Kira echoed.

Cora's eyes flickered to Scott, arching an eyebrow.

Allison was the next to come up, carrying a bag. "Show her, Kira," she urged, holding the bag up. As Kira fished through the bag, Allison faintly warned, "You might wanna stand back."

Scott was the first to do so, and with a suspicious look, so did Cora. Kira found what she was looking for, pulling out the case and letting the bag drop to the floor. Holding it properly in front of her, she unsheathed her katana with one clean swipe, feeling her instincts kick in. She artfully twisted her wrists and began to move, twisting and turning without faltering once, keeping a firm ground, the sword slicing through empty air.

The twins and Isaac started gaping, Scott may or may not be turned on right now, and Allison sporting a proud look; the Hales in the room only showed their surprise by the slightest widening of their eyes and an arch of opposite eyebrows.

"Does that answer your question?" Kira asked when she was done, a goofy grin plastered on her adorable face.

"Hm," Cora gave just a sound of approval.

Kira put her katana back in its holster and picked the bag up off the floor, pleased that she made a good impression.

Cora was now looking at her phone, sporting a wince.

"What's up?" said Allison.

Before Cora could answer, the door to the loft slid open again, and bounded in an agitated looking brunette about their age; just behind her was a nonchalant Peter.

"Malia," said Scott in recognition.

Malia Tate, actually Hale, crossed her arms and met Scott's gaze. The werecoyote was obviously very unhappy.

"What happened?" Derek demanded from his uncle.

"Oh, you know," said Peter with a shrug, "me and your _cousin_ here just had a little heart to heart."

"You told me Stiles would be here, so where is he?" Malia stressed. Stiles was the only one she could trust at the moment, considering what they had went through at the mental facility. He was her first kiss and lover, and her feelings were all jumbled up at the moment. Regardless, she knew she could count on him.

"Malia?"

She turned around to see Stiles himself, along with a petite redhead beside him; she spotted their joined hands, now parting as Stiles stepped forward, and her heart sank a little.

The last time she saw him, he wasn't okay. But now that he was himself again-for the moment anyway-nothing stopped her from crossing the room and throwing herself in his open embrace.

Stiles was glad that Malia was alright. But he never imagined having both her and Lydia in the same room. This had him between a rock and a hard place. What was he going to do? How did Malia feel about him? Did she think they were in a relationship now?

"It's good to see you," said Stiles, finally pulling away to get a good look at her. "What're you doing here?"

"Morrell told me to look for Scott. And I figured that wherever Scott would be..." Malia tilted her head, leaving the rest of her sentence unfinished.

Stiles smiled, and Malia smiled back.

"Well, if you're done canoodling with my daughter," Peter spoke up, hands behind his back as he stepped down. Malia groaned and Stiles looked like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"D-Daughter?"

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's what I was trying to _tell_ you before you-"

"Right," said Stiles, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry."

Allison and Kira had been watching Lydia's face during Stiles and Malia's entire warm exchange. Lydia met their gazes and forced a smile.

Cora, bless her, caught Malia's attention, and Malia went to go talk to her and Derek, ignoring Peter entirely.

"So much for getting the Father of the Year award," said Peter.

"Shut up," Derek said, shaking his head.

"What?" said Peter innocently.

"You know what."

"Cut it out, Uncle Peter," Cora added.

"Cut it out, Uncle Peter," Aiden mocked under his breath.

Cora's eyes cut to him. _Do you wanna fucking go._

Aiden, unfazed, just smirked at her. _Ready when you are_.

"Do I have to put you two in time out?" Scott interjected.

.

"You're not gonna embarrass me, are you?" Malia said, hugging her knees.

"No. I'm the cool cousin," said Cora, and Malia couldn't help but smile.

"Stop staring," Allison whispered.

"I'm not staring," Lydia protested, whispering back.

"You and Malia need to talk before things get awkward."

"Things are already awkward!"

"You don't even know her."

"Yeah, give her a chance," Kira urged with a smile. "You actually might become good friends with her."

She and Allison shared a bubbly grin, practically speaking for themselves.

Lydia sighed. "Oh fine."

She got up from where she sat, because there was no way she was crawling around in this dress, and walked over to where the two female Hales sat. Seeing her approach them, Cora told Malia that she was going to get herself a drink.

And just as Cora left, Lydia sat.

Malia visibly tensed.

"Relax, coyote girl," Lydia said.

"What do you want?" said Malia.

"Well, you did spend your entire childhood as a rabid coyote, checked yourself into a mental facility, and then you find out that you have a psycho for a dad. Sorry for being curious."

"You don't care."

"You're right, I don't. That's only because we have yet to know each other."

Malia was quiet. Lydia had a point.

"Look, girly. I think you and I both know what's got us a bit on edge here. Well let me tell you something. Some advice?"

Malia looked up to meet Lydia's serious gaze.

"Never, _ever_, hate on another girl because of a boy."

Malia chewed on her bottom lip, studying the girl across from her. She was right, the werecoyote shouldn't judge the banshee, and vice versa. She didn't even know her. But a part of her kind of wanted to. She never had any girl friends.

"Now, I believe that we didn't get introduced properly." Lydia held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lydia."

Malia stiffled a snort, but accepted Lydia's hand. "Malia."

"Have you ever worn heels?"

"No."

"Hm. You should. Green is such your color."

"I prefer blue actually."

"Really? Good choice. Blue goes good with everything."

"_Everything_," Allison and Kira enunciated.

_What did I just get myself into?_ Malia asked herself.

.

Cora regretted going back inside, seeing a certain someone out of the corner of her eye as she went to go fix herself a glass of water.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cora asked, eyes on the sink.

"For bonking your head. And putting you into the hospital. And laughing when I heard you were in the hospital-" Aiden's voice trailed off as Cora finally turned to face him, eyebrow arched up high. "Hey, you asked."

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"What do I have to apologize for? You don't deserve an apology."

Cora felt Scott's eyes on the back of her head.

She sighed heavily through her nose, grabbing onto the counter for support. "I'm sorry for attacking you at school, even if it was Derek's idea-"

"No it wasn't," Derek interjected from across the room.

"-and clawing at your chest. And smacking your face."

Aiden smiled. "Now was that so hard, honey?"

"Call me honey again, and you can say goodbye to your balls."

And with that, Cora left the kitchen to go find the girls.

"Aiden..." said Ethan suspiciously, studying his brother's face. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," said Aiden calmly. Too calmly. "Nothing at all."


End file.
